masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Achievements for Mass Effect require you to play through the game at least three times to get them all. Your progress on the Achievements is carried over between careers. There are 46 achievements worth 1050 Gamerscore points(achievement points are in parenthesis): Game Progress/Completion Entire Game * Medal of Honor (100) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on any difficulty. :* Unlocks Hardcore difficulty setting and unlocks character levels 51-60. * Long Service Medal (25) – Complete 2 Mass Effect playthroughs on any difficulty. :* Weapon damage increased by 5% * Completionist (25) – Complete the majority of the game. :* Experience rewards increase by 5% ::*You need to do many side quests (about 30) and travel to most uncharted worlds to be considered to have completed a majority of the game * Tactician (25) – Complete playthrough with shield damage greater than health damage. :* Shield strength increases by 10% Image:Medal-of-Honor.png Image:Long-Service-Medal.png Image:Completionist.png Image:Tactician.png By Planet * Distinguished Service Medal (25) – Complete Eden Prime. * Medal of Heroism (25) – Complete Feros. * Council Legion of Merit (25) – Complete Virmire. * Honorarium of Corporate Service (25) – Complete Noveria. Image:Distinguished-Service-Medal.png Image:Medal-of-Heroism.png Image:Council-Legion-of-Merit.png Image:Honorarium-of-Corporate-Service.png By Difficulty * Distinguished Combat Medal (25) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Hardcore difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. :* Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile and unlocks Insanity difficulty setting. * Medal of Valor (50) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Insanity difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. :* Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. *You do not need to start a new career to receive these achievements; simply set the difficulty before the end of Eden Prime and do not adjust it subsequently. Image:Distinguished-Combat-Medal.png Image:Medal-of-Valor.png By Experience * Power Gamer (20) – Reach 50th level with one character (Requires 238,100 xp.) :* All experience rewards increase by 10% * Extreme Power Gamer (50) – Reach 60th level with one character (Requires 862,100 xp.) :* All experience rewards increase by 5% Image:Power-Gamer.png Image:Extreme-Power-Gamer.png By Story Event * Paramour (10) – Complete any romance subplot. * Spectre Inductee (15) – Become a Spectre. * Search and Rescue (10) – Locate Dr. T'soni in the Artemis Tau cluster. * Charismatic (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. :* Complete the Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage assignment with Wrex surviving, or convince Saren to shoot himself in the endgame battle. Image:Paramour.png Image:Spectre-Inductee.png Image:Search-and-Rescue.png Image:Charismatic.png By Alignment * Renegade (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Renegade points. * Paragon (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Paragon points. Image:Renegade.png Image:Paragon.png By Registered Kills * Dog of War (25) – Register 150 organic enemy kills. :* Increase health by 10% * Geth Hunter (25) – Register 250 synthetic enemy kills (includes turrets and drones as well as geth) :* Increase shield strength by 10% Image:Dog-of-War.png Image:Geth-Hunter.png By Party Member * Soldier Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance soldier squad member Ashley Williams. :* Damage Reduction improves by 10% ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. * Sentinel Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance sentinel squad member Kaidan Alenko. :* Lift and Throw recharge time improve by 10% ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. * Krogan Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the krogan squad member Urdnot Wrex. :* Regenerate 1 hp per second (main character only) ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. * Turian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the turian squad member Garrus Vakarian. :* Damping and Overload recharge time improve by 10% ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. * Quarian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the quarian squad member Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. :* Sabotage and AI Hacking recharge time improve by 10% ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. * Asari Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the asari squad member Liara T'Soni. :* Barrier and Singularity recharge time improve by 10% ::* Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. Complete 15 Missions and 50 Assignments to complete. Image:Soldier-Ally.png Image:Sentinel-Ally.png Image:Krogan-Ally.png Image:Turian-Ally.png Image:Quarian-Ally.png Image:Asari-Ally.png Miscellaneous * Scholar (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council Races Codex entries :* See the Scholar achievement guide * Medal of Exploration (50) – Land on an uncharted world. * Rich (25) – Exceed 1,000,000 Credits. :* Unlocks Spectre weapons at the store within the Normandy and C-Sec Academy; here is a suggested method. Image:Scholar.png Image:Medal-of-Exploration.png Image:Rich.png Downloadable Content Achievement(s) * Colonial Savior (50) – Complete the Bring Down the Sky Mission. Talent Use By Weapon * Pistol Expert (10) – Register 150 Pistol Kills. ** Marksman duration increased by 25% * Shotgun Expert (15) – Register 150 Shotgun Kills. ** Unlocks Shotgun for use as a bonus talent * Assault Rifle Expert (15) – Register 150 Assault Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Assault Rifle for use as a bonus talent * Sniper Expert (15) – Register 150 Sniper Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Sniper Rifle for use as a bonus talent Image:Pistol-Expert.png Image:Shotgun-Expert.png Image:Assault-Rifle-Expert.png Image:Sniper-Expert.png By Biotic Talents * Lift Mastery (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times ** Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent * Throw Mastery (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times ** Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent * Warp Mastery (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times ** Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent * Singularity Mastery (15) – Use biotic Singularity 75 times ** Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent * Barrier Mastery (15) – Use biotic Barrier 75 times ** Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent * Stasis Mastery (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times ** Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent By Tech Talents * AI Hacking Specialist (15) – Use AI Hacking 75 times ** Unlocks Hacking for use as a bonus talent * Damping Specialist (15) – Use Damping Field 75 times ** Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent * Overload Specialist (15) – Use Shield Overload 75 times ** Unlocks Electronics for use as a bonus talent * Sabotage Specialist ''' (15) – Use Sabotage 75 times ** Unlocks Decryption for use as a bonus talent * '''First Aid Specialist (15) – Use medi-gel 150 times ** Unlocks First Aid for use as a bonus talent * Neural Shock Specialist (15) – Use Neural Shock 75 times ** Unlocks Medicine for use as a bonus talent See Also * Completionist Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the Completionist achievement. * Ally Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the various Ally achievements. * Weapon/Ability Achievements Guide - a guide for reaching Weapon/Ability achievements before leaving Eden Prime. Category: Game Info Category: Achievements